A Taste of Charming Life
by fhsdrumline08
Summary: Read the first chapter - it'll explain everything...rated M for possible content
1. Intro & App

So story time again, everyone!

I've been out of the game for awhile, but am in the process of working on a couple of lengthy stories.

Until I can get those published, I'm trying something different and new (at least to me)

A wonderful fanfic author by the username, weapon13WhiteFang, had a challenge up where you guys (and gals) suggest characters and we write the stories. I like the idea – I'm up for a good challenge. So here it goes – fill out the blanks below and send it to me in a private message. I'll get as many done as I can. Remember: The more specific you are with these characters, the better the story will be.

**-INFO Needed-**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**PHYSICAL DESCRIPTION:**

**Hair:**

**Eyes:**

**Complexion(Skin tone:**

**Height:**

**Weight:**

**Distinguishing Marks:**

**Clothing:**

**PERSONALITY:**

**EXTRA(Anything you feel is important for me to know):**

**Frequently used Phrase:**

**Theme Song:**

**SAMCRO Character Pairing (If any):**


	2. Ch 1: So Far Away

**Title: ** A Taste of Charming Life  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Sons of Anarchy. I do not own the lyrics (which, by the way, is So Far Away by Staind). I do not own the character of Regina Hale-Morrow. Go ahead and sue me, I just counted and all you would get is one dollar and one cent. I told you, I'm a broke unemployed college student.

**A/N: **This first actual chapter is based off of a character from the lovely-detailed mind of BlueEyedAuthor. I've switched a few details around, but I hope you like what I've done with your character =)  
**A/N: **There is quite a bit of swearing in this chapter. See mom? I told you that 'cussing like a sailor' would come in handy! If this offends you, I'm sorry…..on Second thought, if this offends you, how in the hell have you made it through two seasons of SoA?

* * *

_This is my life, it's not what it was before, All these feelings I've shared,  
__And these are my dreams that I'd never lived before,  
__Somebody shake me, Cause I, I must be sleeping_

As the experienced hands of her lover, roughened by years of automotive work, traced over her crow, Regina's mind flew over the events of the past few years and just how quickly things had changed. For so long, her life had felt like a lie. _**'Clay is my father? I mean, where in the hell did that come from? Why am I just learning this shit now?' **_ And the irony of the whole situation was that if her Aunt Julia wasn't a raging bitch of an alcoholic, she never would have found out. She could have dealt with that – had her best friend, who coincidently is her stepbrother, never lied to her. Jax had known for years upon years and never mentioned a word about it Regina.

Like her mother though, Regina had persevered and made it through that mess. Her life was borderline-normal, well, at least as normal as life could be when involved with the MC way of life. She was dating a newly patched son with a serious history of violence, something that surely would've had her stepfathers panties in a bunch. Maybe it was that he was something new in her life, maybe it was his Scottish accent or the scars across his face, maybe it was just the fact that Regina knew Chibs should've been off-limits – She just couldn't put her finger on what it was that drew her towards the rugged Scotsman. Then her acceptance to Stanford's pre-med program had to come along and ruin everything. Regina knew it was what she had been working for her entire life, but something in her gut was telling her that she belonged in Charming. Gemma had told her a million times that she was always welcome and that she would come home during the summer, but it didn't make that feeling in the pit of Regina's stomach go away.

_All the struggle we thought was in vain,  
__All the mistakes, one life contained,  
__They all finally start to go away_

As it turns out, she should've listened to her gut. While she was away, life in Charming had been gotten ten times more complicated. It seemed like what little common sense people had left, had just flown out the window. Donna, one of the few women who knew what it was like to be pulled towards both the legal and illegal side of things, had gotten caught in the crossfire and lost her life because of it. Opie, the poor man, had been torn up after her death, something that Regina completely understand. She did whatever she could for the distraught family, being able to related to the kids in that she herself had lost her mother at a young age. As if the loss of one of her best friends wasn't enough, Jax and Clay were at each others throats. She knew it had to do with Donna's death, but Regina knew that whatever it was, was causing a giant rift between her family. The rift lead to everyone she cared about going to county lockup, where they nearly lost one of their own when Juice was the victim of a stabbing by the hands of the 'Goddamned white hate assholes', as Gemma had put it. That wasn't their actual names, Clay had corrected, and told Regina she needed to watch out for LOAN.

Chibs had begged Regina to start staying at the clubhouse, so she would be safe and he could keep an eye on her. She told him that she wasn't afraid of the white hate, and he had let her in on a little secret. Jimmy O, the man who was now married to Chibs' ex-wife, was stateside and causing all sorts of problems. She didn't know everything, though, and didn't think she ever would. _**'Club business, my ass. If it affects my family, it affects me. I deserve to know.'**_

_I think I'm doing ok,  
__And this is the smile that I've never shown before_

The fingers that had been tracing over her tattoo had long since stopped, and Regina turned – her crystal blue eyes meeting a pair of stunning browns that were filled with concern.

"What are ye thinkin' about?"

She knew how much Chibs hated it when she worried about the club, about him, about life – so Regina said the first thing she thought off, a huge smile on her face.

"I'm thinking about all of the things we could be doing instead of thinking."

_Now that we're here, it's so far away,  
__And I feel like I can face the day  
__I can forgive and I'm not ashamed to be the person that I am today._


	3. Ch 2: Black Betty

**Title:** A Taste of Charming Life

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Sons of Anarchy. I do not own Celina Ford. As stated in the previous chapter, I'm a college student. You could sue, I have a little bit of money now, but I'm getting a new animal – and that shit's expensive, kids. Once you tack on spay/neutering fees, declawing, vaccinations…Imma be broke here, real soon.  
I feel like I should clarify this before I add another chapter. I'm not writing one gigantic story involving every character info I receive. I'm doing a chapter for each, and possibly, if I connect with the background of a character and have the permission of the original author, write more chapters for a specific character.  
**A/N:** This character comes from the brilliant mind of AlyKat4Life. I highly recommend her stories involving Happy and a character by the name of Alyssa. Hope you like what I've done with Celina, Aly =)

* * *

'_**Cel…..Lina!...Celina Ford!"**_

Celina shot up from the car she was working on, her head slamming right into the hood.

"OW! Son of a Monkey…."  
"Son of a Monkey?"  
"Oh kiss my ass, Tigger."

She said, throwing the oil rag at Tig, trying desperately to be serious and failing horribly. Wiping her oil covered hands on the work shirt she was wearing, Celina headed into the office, knowing that the queen hated to be kept waiting.

"Hey Aunt Gem. What's up?"  
"I'm heading over to Jax's place to watch Abel for a little bit and I need you to hold down the fort while I'm gone."

Since the whole Irish fiasco, and Abel getting kidnapped, things had been different around Teller-Morrow. Gemma had been proud of the way her niece handled the situation, and stepped up to the plate. _**'See, baby? That's why Tara bolted again. There's no way she was meant for the MC life.' **_, Gemma had told Jax when he discovered that Tara had, yet again, ran out, leaving Jax to pick up the pieces. This time had been too much, though, and Jax declared that this was it – the last time he would pick up their relationship. Celina had never seen Gemma so happy before.

"Sure, not a problem. It's a relatively light day today anyway."  
"For now, at least. The Tacoma boys are coming in later tonight. Anyway, I'll see you later, baby. Bye."  
"Goodbye."

They hugged briefly before Gemma took off, leaving Celina alone in the office. Celina had almost forgotten about the annual charity run through Charming. Every year, Sons from across the country rode to the west coast, to raise money for the children's hospital. She loved the idea that these hard-ass leather-clad bikers were such softies around the kids.

Her first impression of the day had been mostly correct – a few customers came in to get their cars, and she only had to deal with one lady throwing a hissy fit over the cost to repair her thirty year old death trap of a car. Chibs had offered to bust out the lady's headlight, if it'd make Celina feel better – she considered it for a minute, before deciding against it, knowing that she would deal with the lady even more. Around 6:30, the sun was just starting to go down, and Celina knew it wouldn't be too long before the party started.

"Alright, boys, I'm heading home really quick to pick up Regina and get ready. Try not to cut anything off while I'm gone."  
"No promises, darlin'. Can't be sure with Tiggy working."

Anyone else might have been serious, but she knew Bobby was just playing around. Some people found his sense of humor abrasive, but Celina had grown up around it. His jokes made her feel like she was home, no matter where they were. She drove over to her small apartment, not surprised when she found Regina inside already getting ready.

"Give me about five minutes to shower and change, and then you can work on my hair."

Regina just smiled and nodded. Hairdressing was something she enjoyed, and Celina was the only one she could convince to sit down and let her have it. Celina jumped in the shower, washing away the scum that comes with a day's work in the busiest garage around for miles. She pulled on a shorter skirt, and an old black corset top that Gemma had bought for her a few weeks ago.

"Damn, baby girl, you look hot."  
"Not too bad yourself, Gina. Now let's get the hell out of here! I'm ready to party!"

By the time the girls arrived at Teller-Morrow, the party had already began. Bikes were lined up across the lot, croweaters were everywhere – This was truly a SAMCRO party.

"Hey, You want to go grab some….drinks…."

Celinda stopped midsentence, knowing that Regina was no longer listening. Her attention was too focused on Chibs. A pair of arms wrapped around her waist, as a mouth leaned down to her ear.

"Did you miss me?"  
"Maybe…..Maybe not."  
"Come on, babe – we all know you missed me. I can tell."

Celina grinned, spinning out of the man's arms.

"Why don't you take me inside and show me how much you missed me, Kozik?"


End file.
